The long range goal of the ICWUC HDPT project is to have active, informed workers on the front lines of catastrophic releases and disasters to recognize the dangers they face, protect themselves and strive to improve disaster plans (99 disaster response programs to 1,502 workers and volunteers; 7,759 contact hours). We will develop and use worker trainers to deliver disaster training designed around participatory adult education techniques. Under the Overall Specific Aims we described: trainer development, minority outreach, quality control and long term evaluation, blended learning, and training on emerging and relevant public health hazards. The Specific Aims of the HDPT project are: i. Disaster Preparedness and Response Train the Trainer: We will launch a major worker/ community initiative to prepare trainers to deliver training on a range of disaster hazards, building on the Center?s experience in the Katrina, Sandy and BP experiences. Specifically, we will: a. Conduct disaster train the trainer classes centered on hurricane, flood, snow and mold disasters. These will rotate to different geographical areas and specific disaster hazards. The major partners will be CBTU, LCLAA and NCOSH with other Consortium partners and local organizations and PETE participating (three 4 and 5 day classes; 36 trainers). b. The worker trainers will conduct Disaster awareness training either as preparedness or post disaster to recovery workers. The initial target population is Consortium?s members in industrial, food manufacturing, health care, education, and government sectors. As future threats emerge or disasters occur, the training audience will expand to include volunteers and other workers. These trainers will be able to respond immediately to future disasters without additional funding (1,125 workers in 75 three hour sessions). ii. Increase training for minority, immigrant workers and communities in disaster preparedness and response by adding two new partners to the ICWUC Consortium. The Labor Center for Latin American Advancement (LCLAA), the primary national trade union organization for Latino unionized workers and the National Council for Occupational Safety and Health (NCOSH), local organizations with experienced staff (some bilingual), and strong ties to local unions and immigrant rights organizations. These partners will help the Consortium to reach Latino and immigrant workers, develop Spanish curriculum on the health and safety hazards of remediation work after natural disasters, and develop Latino worker trainers to deliver courses in Spanish and English. iii. Chemical Plume Software: We will continue to teach the 5-day Cameo, ALOHA and MARPLOT program in the Cincinnati computer-equipped classroom, and with the Detroit Fire Academy, FEMA and at other field locations. Students will learn how to download and use these free software modeling programs to understand how chemical plumes travel over time, and implications for evacuation and emergency response (1 class; 6 students). iv. Mass Casualty First Receivers: We will deliver two Hospital Mass Casualty First Receivers classes to 40 health care workers in Consortium-represented workplaces (including protection from biological hazards such as MERS, SARS and Ebola). v. Joint Labor/Management activities: We will continue to successfully market and deliver disaster preparedness programs to site management in all programs to build partnerships. vi. Disaster Site Worker: We authorize trainers and staff (3 total) in the OSHA 5600 Disaster Site Worker and 500 Construction Worker Train-the-trainer programs for trainers through the Great Lakes OTI Consortium. vii. Field programs include: a) Workplace Disaster Shelter in Place, a 2-day program on basic evacuation, shelter procedures and chemical plume dispersion (2 programs, 40 trainees) and 2) Promotional programs (3 classes; 60 trainees) viii. Joint NIEHS Grantee projects a) IAFF, USW continue to deliver Chemical Plume Software classes through in Detroit and other cities; b) Equipment Sharing, provide SEIU with Powered Air Purifying Respirators, hands-on equipment and an instructor for First Receiver programs.